operationchocolatefandomcom-20200213-history
Choco's Isshu Journey
Isshu, a brand new Region, with a brand new journey, with brand new Pokemon, brand new friends, brand new People to meet, and many other wonderful things. Choco will head off to the Isshu Region, as soon as he finishes up with the Pokemon League. Like usual, he will travel by himself, but along the way he will meet many People, over and over. Some of the Isshu Characters known are Ahubb, Edith, and Veet who will become friends and rivals. Below are some other things known about this Journey, which will start on September 20, 2010. Characters There will be alot of new characters introduced in Choco's Isshu Journey. These are few currently known. Ahubb Ahubb is a 10-year old boy starting his journey in the Isshu Region. He is from Sanyou City, and has always loved Pokemon as he's grown up. He lives with this aunt, because both of his parents died from a car accident when he was 3. He is known to start with a Tsutarja. One of Tsutarja's known moves are Vine Whip. He becomes a small rival of Choco. Edith Edith is a former Pokemon Trainer from Sinnoh, but she never had the time to finish her Pokemon Journey. She plans on continuing it in Isshu. She meets up with Choco after he loses in the Sinnoh League. She entered 2 Pokemon Contests in Sinnoh, and grew a great fond of them, and then plans to join the Pokemon Musical Community. She travels along with her Piplup, and Shellder. She was then seen along a Mijumaru in a Beta Art. She puts on a Polka-dotted Ribbon on Mijumaru. In a Picture, Edith was seen petting a Togekiss, then in another Picture, she was riding it with Mijumaru in her lap. It is unknown if she owns the Togekiss. She is Kamitsure (Electric Type Gym Leader of Isshu)'s Sister. She also has Yellow hair like her, as well. But Edith doesn't seem to own any Electric-type Pokemon. Edith has knowledge from Battling, cause she apparently occasionally takes over her Sister's Gym. Choco grows fond of her, and Marry Anne becomes jealous. Veet As revealed on September 18, 2010, there is said to be a Third Trainer coming to Isshu. It is a Male, and all that was seen was that he has Orange Hair. Owns a Darumakka, and Chanderaa. He is one of the rivals of Choco. Others A few other trainers were shown in the Beta Art, from September 3rd. A few trainers named, Calli, Saber, Lighti, and Mortis. It was shown that Calli will the be the rival of Edith, and Saber the rival of Choco. Lighti, and Mortis are two twins that try to challenge Dento to a gym battle, and lose. They are said to come into the story many times. A male named Partusse who is the father of Ahubb is said to come into the story to chalenge Ahubb. He is the mayor of of Hiun City. Pokemon There are a few Pokemon that we are certain the characters will have. Ahubb will have a Tsutarja, and two Mamepato's, Edith will have a Piplup, Shellder, and Mijumaru, and Choco will own a Pokabu, Yanappu, Minezumi, and Yorterrie.